Globhead
Globhead (Baburu Zugaikotsu in Japan, litterally translating to Bubble Skull) is a platformer made for the Sega Genesis by BreakfastSquad and published by Fantendo on October 25th, 1992. It follows the adventures of Globhead, a skeleton with a slime bubble on his head, trying to defeat King Midas, the twisted dictator of Pacifica. Story Globhead is a living skeleton with a slime bubble on his head. One day, while riding in his bi-plane, BlanderBass, he sees an island called Pacifica. Upon landing, he decides to check the place out. Upon walking for a short while and climbing up a small hill, he finds the Fryer III, a plant-like machine that causes the volcano to erupt, transforming the once-peaceful Vista Hill into a dystopian, burnt wasteland. Globhead moves on, and finds the Midas Mole, another plant-like machine. After defeating it, Globhead moves on to Iguana Forest. After going through all 7 of Pacifica's areas, Globhead sees the Golden Palace, King Midas' Utopian sky city. He gets into the BlanderBass and takes off to the Skies of Pacifica, a shoot-'em-up area with 6 Episodes. Globhead gets to the Golden Palace after defeating Fryer IV, a powered-up recreation of the Fryer III from Vista Hill. Upon reaching the Golden Palace, Globhead finds that he must go through the city's vast crime-ridden lower area, climb up the Midas Tower, and, upon getting to the top, fighting the Midas Machine. The Midas Machine's head will detatch from the mech, and fly into Dystopia, the belt of comets surrounding Azure, the planet which Pacifica is on. If all the money sacks have been collected from the bosses, Globhead will sprout demon wings, transforming into Burning Globhead, and fly off after the Midas Machine. After defeating the Midas Machine, Globhead flies back to Azure as the credits roll. Characters *Globhead - The titular character. A living skeleton with a slime bubble on his head. He owns a Sopwith Camel Bi-plane named BlanderBass, which, as it's name states, has a painting of a fish skeleton on it. *Baburu - Midas' recreation of Globhead. It wears yellow clothing, and has a green bubble on it's head. It owns a Nieuport 23 Bi-plane named Cha-Ching, which fits, as Baburu is King Midas' highest-ranking minion. *King Midas - A twisted dictator which has long since conquered Pacifica. He's created many organic robots, called Bionauts. He controls the many bosses, excluding Baburu. Mini-Bosses/Bosses *Fryer III - The first Bionaut. It has the ability to spew fire, and erupt volcanoes. It turns Vista Hill into a wasteland after being defeated. *Midas Mole - The first Midas Bionaut. It digs through the ground, and throws rocks at Globhead. *Chopper - The second Bionaut. It chops down trees, which fall in Globhead's path. It explodes when defeated, causing Iguana Forest Episode 2 to open. *Midas Iguana - The second Midas Bionaut. It camoflauges itself, and then tries to eat Globhead. *Fishy - The third Bionaut. It launches sea urchins, which destroy the ground. It launches Globhead to Mars Mountain, or The Land Bridge Episode 2. *Midas Shark - The third Midas Bionaut. It shoots lasers at Globhead from the sea while he falls down. *Electro - The fourth Bionaut. It attempts to electrocute Globhead, and causes the power in the Mars Mountain Compound to short circuit. *Midas Bat - The fourth Midas Bionaut. It flies around, occasionally divebombing at Globhead. *Crumplet - The fifth Bionaut. It chases Globhead up to the top of Black Ridge's Oil Well. *Midas Cockatrice - The fifth Midas Bionaut. It spits golden disks at Globhead, and flies. *ArtX - The sixth Bionaut. It attacks by creating enemies. After being destroyed, It opens nothing. *Midas Rat - The sixth Midas Bionaut. It attacks by whipping it's tail around. *Sombrero Cactus - The seventh Bionaut. It attacks by firing it's spines. It creates an Oasis upon destruction. *Midas Lizard - The seventh Midas Bionaut. It attacks by jumping around. *Baburu - Globhead's evil clone. Fires bullets at the BlanderBass. *Midas Guard - The security of Golden Palace. They fire at the BlanderBass from their blimp. *Trash - The eighth and final Bionaut. Spits trash at Globhead. *Midas Machine - King Midas' ultimate war machine. It has all the attacks of the Midas Bionauts. *Midas Machine (2) - King Midas' last stand. It fires nuclear missiles from the hull, and must be destroyed by the asteroids. Areas #Vista Hill #Iguana Forest #The Land Bridge #Mars Mountain Compound #Black Ridge #Pacific City #Dust Hill #Skies of Pacifica #Golden Palace #Dystopia Category:2D Platforming Games Category:BreakfastSquad Category:1992 Category:Sega Genesis Games